Bridges between 3 worlds
by CrazyDementedTennisManiac
Summary: Some Star Wars characters and Percy Jackson characters are sucked into Harry's world to kill Percy's grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

So here's what happened. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, and I were sucked into a portal while talking to Chiron. We were talking about how bad it was to be a human, when we heard a cackle and a boom and we were sucked into blackness.

Harry's POV

I was talking to Dumbasadoor(Dumbledore and yes, I purposely butchered his name) with Ron, mad eye moody, hagrid, Mcgonall, Ginny, and Hermoinie about muggles, the Dursley's hate of magic, Percy jackson's granpoppy, Dudley's intelligence level, and pizza when we heard a crack, cackle, boom, and 8 people fell on us.

Luke's POV

There was an incoming storm as I was talking with Kylo Renn, Leia, and Chewie about what it would be like to be weaponless or hairless, and that was freaky. Really freaky. My light saber is my life. My sister, Leia, was gloomy about the death of Han Solo. I heard a cackle, boom, and a crack as I was sucked into blackness.

Percy's POV

"Ow!" I screamed as I hit a boy named Harry Potter. "You have a grandfather," Dumbledore stated. "Wait a minute, you transported us here just to tell us that?" Shouted Kylo, who I call "the guy in the helmet." "No. I called you all here so we could defeat him together." Dumbledore stated. "Bald as a wart has risen again(Voldemort)?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's response was, "Yes, and he is actually your and percy's granpoppy." Just then, my world went black.

Hope u like it, again, please leave any helpful comments.

I will try to post once every week or month.


	2. Uh Oh

Barf. And another. My stomach feels like it exploded. And another barf.

"Stop barfing!" Shouted Kylo.

"Ewwww!" Yelled Dumbledore.

There were whispers amongst us.

"Is it just me, or is Dumbledore very, very immature?" Said Percy.

I saw Harry taking his wand out as Ginny Weasley stopped him.

Albus Severus spoke up, saying, "My dad sacrificed his life to destroy Voldemort, and now you're taunting his headmaster?!"

He tried jumping at me and I have to admit, it was cute.

Harry's POV

Albus' going crazy. He looks like a tiger, but 400 times less deadly. To give you a description, he had a tiger shirt, tiger pants, and really sharp nails. I wanted to pull out my wand, but Ginny stopped me. 'Groan'

I thought of something.

"Why's Percy here?" I asked.

"Don't be so stupid!" Said Ron." Why's he here?" He whispered to Dumbledore.

Face palm.

"Hey!" Shouted Hermoinie. "That's what I do!"

Face palm.

"Hey!"

Kylo's POV

I know Dumbledore said ew, but even I wouldn't be as stupid to anger the guy who made a creepy wormhole. He could've taken my light-saber. He could've blown me up.

"Okay," said Dumbledore. "You muggles must be wondering why other people are here.

"I'm a Demi-God," said Percy.

"Shut up!" Said Dumbledore. "You guys are here to defeat Volde-"

"He-who-must-not-be-named." Said a guy with a freaky hairdo, walking in. Everybody had their mouths open.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Severus Snape," said Dumbledore. "He's the least favorite teacher in Gryffindoor, the dark arts teacher."

"Does that make him evil?" I asked.

"Yes."


	3. Percy

So I am debating my options. 1) Run Away from this world. 2) Stay. 3) I made too much reasons. Annabeth and Leo have decided to stay whatever my decision, but Calypso, Frank, Hazel, and Piper are staying. The guy who can make portals, I think it is Dumbledore, is really worried. It's weird how fast he turned from scary to scared. Harry, apparently my brother, is a wizard. I mean, he could have a dad who's a god… wait. "Hey, Mr. Dumbledore?" "Yes, Percy?" "Is, well, is harry my full brother? Is he a Demi-god too?" "Well, Yes. But no. Your Father married your mother and your, well, step-mother, so both of you are step-brothers. I think. I'm confused about this whole parenting thing. … Is it awkward no one has been talking about that freaky guy who Harry said was supposed to be DEAD! Why can't anyone just stay dead?! UGH! Wait. I'm a good guy. I shouldn't be saying it like that. Oops. That guy, Severus Snape, the dark arts teacher—RACISM!—wait, what? Kylo thinks that's racist, considering that people call him leader of the republic since Snoke died. **[Insert Laughter]** I mean, Snoke died a very wussy death. How did he **not** see that coming? It's like falling off of a cliff after someone let go! *Cough MUFASA Cough*. Too soon? Never mind. Back to Snape. We all thought he was dead. I literally read his books! It said right there! By the way, have you seen platform 9 and ¾? 


	4. NOTICE

I will now post more often. Watch out for my new story, COUCHVILLE!


End file.
